


Alone Is A Weird Thing To Be

by spn1dneedit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tiny little bit of angst, little dialog, niall and harry in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn1dneedit/pseuds/spn1dneedit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall while alone and Harry while alone, Niall and Harry together, Niall and Harry alone while together and finally, Niall and Harry together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Is A Weird Thing To Be

When Niall is alone he dances around the house in his underwear while humming along to David Bowie and laughing at literally nothing. Niall has always been carefree, he has never cared and will never care about what other people think about him so he feels free to dance naked in front of windows as well as sing as loudly as he can to Taylor Swift just to bring a small blush to Harry’s cheeks that he can’t see from where he is, but he knows is there.  
When Niall is home alone he tries to make dinner, he plans an elaborate dinner for him and Harry that takes hours of prep and cooking and then falls asleep while finishing up his plans. Niall still makes dinner for Harry though, he laughs at himself for falling asleep for the millionth time while making plans and proceeds to make himself and Harry ‘the most delicious cheese toastie I’ve ever eaten’ in Harry’s words.  
When Harry comes home to see Niall in his white Calvin Klein boxer briefs making cheese toasties for the millionth time he chuckles softly and crosses the floor from the entrance of their apartment to the kitchen and picks Niall up in his arms for a bone crushing hug that Niall has been waiting for the whole day.  
“You made dinner.” Harry observes the very obvious with no trace of sarcasm in his voice but rather with a hint of adoration and admiration. Harry has always been like this towards Niall, everything he does is golden. Harry believes that the ground Niall walks on should be worshipped, and that’s exactly what he tells them once they’ve sat down for dinner and Harry reaches his hand over the table to take Niall’s.  
“I love you, I love the way you smile, and laugh at everything. I love the way you cry at Marley and Me, I love the way you snuggle into my arms when you cry, though I don’t love when you cry, it makes me want to cry.  
I love how you make all these huge plans that you never fulfil and you keep promising that one day you’ll do it. I believe you, because I love you. I love the way you dance around in your underwear and sing loudly in the shower because you honestly don’t give a shit what people think.  
I love the way you promise that you’ll always be mine because I’ll forever help you keep that promise.” Moments like those, at inner, where harry pours his heart out while Niall struggles to swallow each bite of his dinner because he’s trying not to cry. Moments like these are the reason Niall and Harry are rarely alone.  
Harry hates being away from Niall because Niall is his sunshine, without Niall, Harry’s days go by slowly and he wishes that Niall would come and take him away from everywhere he goes.  
Niall hates being away from Harry because Harry is his rock. When Niall feels like shit and needs someone to talk to harry is there, he always has been and he says he always will be.  
Niall and Harry are always together because they found that they are strongest together. Niall and Harry are safer with each other they’ve found. When they’re together Niall is his happiest and Harry’s days are brightest. But even when they’re not together they still know that the other is thinking about them as they are thinking about them.  
When Niall and Harry are alone but still together they slump around the house, Niall’s songs aren’t as loud and Harry’s sunshine gets covered by the clouds. When Niall and Harry are alone but still together it’s as if they’ve never known the love they have between themselves.  
When Niall and Harry are alone together Harry lays in bed all day with tears welled up in his eyes as he tries to build up the courage to try to get Niall to come back into the bedroom. He never does and so he stays in the bedroom, only leaving to take a wee or grab himself some comfort food and a bottle or two of water. While on these runs Harry can’t help himself, he still loves Niall, so he checks on Niall to see if he’s asleep and if he is Harry puts down the snacks and pulls a blanket over Niall up to his shoulders, if he’s not asleep Harry mutters an awkward hello and scampers back to their room and lays in their bed that feels empty without Niall.  
When Niall and Harry are alone but still together Niall spends his time taking long bubble baths and singing sad songs to himself in between long naps on the couch that hurt his back but he just can’t bring himself to go back into his and Harry’s shared bed until he knows that they’ve both gotten over whatever got them to this point in the first place. When Niall and Harry are alone but still together Niall pretends to sleep so that Harry will cover him with a blanket and kiss his forehead while grumbling about how much of a dick he is. In these times that are so hard for both of them Niall cries quietly at night in hopes that Harry will hear him and come to bring him back to bed. Harry never does.  
When Niall and Harry are alone together Niall is always the first to apologize, he’ll walk into their bedroom and lay on Harry’s side of the bed because Harry is laying on his. Niall will spoon Harry from behind and whisper all of the reasons that he’s sorry and how much he loves Harry into Harry’s wave-like curls. Harry always turns around and they cry together while apologizing and kissing sloppily until they both fall asleep happy and relieved that they are together, fully, again.  
When Niall and Harry are together they can never get enough of one another, they grip each other with needy hands and kiss until their lips are numb. When Niall and Harry are together neither of them want to be alone ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (posted) work so any feedback would be great!


End file.
